User talk:Yatanogarasu
For a time, I was banned, it said I could discuss the ban with an administrator. Hypothetically speaking, how exactly can one contact an administrator while banned? <--Kyuubikibakaizokudan (talk) 03:36, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Content Moderator Hello Yata! How are you doing? I have a request to make. I'd like to have User:Xilinoc promoted to a content moderator. He's been on the wiki a long time now and is one of the guys crucial in the updating of new chapters, mostly images. He's shown he is a trusted user at the time he was a chat mod and I for sure trust him. The powers would help him immensely as he is often involved in image management that requires alot of deleting. Only a crat can make someone content mod, so here I am requesting it to you. There's another thing that might need your attention. You might want to head to discord for that and just read everything in the admin-only group chat, or just contact me there. Hope to hear from you soon! Also what happened to your talk page..? Sincerely, 02:04, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Renaissance Character Hello, I wanted to let a admin know that I found another character in the Totto Land Arc in Chapter 846 when Smoothie was introduced. Her name is Renaissance and she was the woman who Smoothie squeezed the liquid out of. I'm writing this because I'm still new and for this wiki I haven't made a character page yet and don't want to screw anything up. I also have the Japanese & romanized name as well. MissVampy13 (talk) 06:22, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Design Dear Yatanogarasu, I had seen the One Piece Wiki's Wiki Activity and Live! Chat boxes in the Wiki Activity are customized, may you give me instructions, or the codes, on how to customize these wiki features? Because I wanna do the same to another wiki. Do help me with this small favour, thanks. :D 14:01, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Your Reply to my question Sorry, Yatanogarasu, I am still not really sure how to do it. Can you try to elaborate clearer? I tried to follow your steps, but one of the links you had listed linked me to a page that was a candidate for deletion . 08:01, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Help Needed with a Vandal Problem There is someone who continues to vandalize the Nami/Personality and Relationship section. Can you help undo everything he did and block him.Fliu (talk) 21:33, March 4, 2017 (UTC) :I agree and the new redirect needs to go because it is both inappropriate and unnecessary. -Adv193 (talk) 21:41, March 4, 2017 (UTC) ::Also the history logs that were done for that page prior to today are missing and need to be fixed. -Adv193 (talk) 22:22, March 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, I reopened the forum on Discord, this time, suggesting to close it down. I'd like to have your opinion on the whole thing, as an admin, so if you have time, could you please post on it? Thanks, either way! 21:20, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates Gallery Hello Yatanogarasu. Since you helped me last time, I was wondering if you could please add the Firetank PIrates Portrait to the Straw Hat Pirates Gallery template into the allies section? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 12:40, March 9, 2017 (UTC) No pressure, work is much more important. And thank you again. Rhavkin (talk) 04:58, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Yatanogarasu we should merge the Buggy Pirates and Buggy and Alvida Alliance pages into the Buggy's Delivery page considering there the same group.--Robertg27 (talk) 03:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Chat Can you jump on chat for a minute? Need to talk about something. 00:33, March 19, 2017 (UTC) I think a few people might want to talk to you about this something. 00:40, March 19, 2017 (UTC) Random Curry Sorry I usually don't speak english so I probably misspoke but don't worry, the problem is solved and it's the most important ^^ ~Nefertari Vivi297733 Yatanogarasu when is it you will merge the Tightrope Walking Funan Bros page with the Buggy Pirates page. It's been more than a year sine your edit.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:26, April 19, 2017 (UTC) That includes the Superhuman Domingos and Acrobatic Fuwas pages.--Robertg27 (talk) 06:31, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Dear Yatanogarasu, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:01, April 25, 2017 (UTC) About Wikia Hello! I came here as it's a large community on Wikia. As an active admin here, I think this topic on community central may be of your interest. Sorry to bother you. --TomCS (talk) 18:23, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Tierrie's admin rights helped us fix the main page slider, can you take away his admin rights? Seems like everyone forgot about it. 14:51, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Digital Color Manga images Would it be fine if I upload colored manga images for the character's pages? The images are from Jump's digital collection.-- 17:54, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Tabber Implementation Hi Yata! So the community voted to add full episodes to episode articles which will be done through special tabbers. I am going to need temporary content mod rights to do the task. It will take about a week max. AoD and Kage both already approved, however you're the one who can grant temp content mod rights. Thanks in advance 16:00, May 30, 2017 (UTC) Discussions User Block Hey Yata. So there's a user in Discussions (this place http://onepiece.wikia.com/d/f?sort=trending) who is violating multiple rules in Discussions and creating a very toxic environment there. The user in question is this person http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:WHITEBEARDPIRATES2 Normally AoD helps me out with Discussions, but he's busy for a while and Kage was unavailable and dude is still making harmful posts. I think a 2 week block at a minimum would be good since he's been banned before. Thanks 02:59, June 7, 2017 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks again for the help 03:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Cover Stories Yatanogarasu the references that cover the latter part of Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea, From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc and The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet when using the reference code cover only reference the chapter not the cover story please help or at least tell how to do it for the future.--Robertg27 (talk) 08:56, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Yes but where to look for help.--Robertg27 (talk) 23:57, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Discussions Users Socks Hey Yata. So there are a few socks that need to be banned as it violates Discussions Guidelines/Wiki policy as a whole. Ace Christian admitted to using 2 alternate accounts http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Heat_Hot_Ace and another one I'm still trying to find here http://imgur.com/fsvTy1R I don't think he knew it wasn't allowed so I think letting Ace Christian off with a warning would be good. Then there's obvious troll sock based on username/avi/comments the person has made so far http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Red_Supernova Thanks in advance 05:11, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Navibox ‎ Yo there. I'm not from around here but I love the series and this site in general. I'm here because I'd like to request for your permission to use/copy your Navibox for the Mahou Tsukai no Yome Wikia. Though I am not an admin, I'm wanna become a serious contributor to the site and the Wikia, in general, is in need of a lot of work and I noticed that the users over at the Nanatsu no Taizai Wikia had your template so I wanted to ask before doing anything without your knowledge or consent. So, would this be okay with you guys? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:29, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Niji color scheme I'm debating on Niji's images with Kaido on Niji manga infobox page. Can you revert your deletion until that talk is over? Hopefully the image won't be a duplication by then. Rhavkin (talk) 05:58, July 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 13:22, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Excuse me, I wanted to ask if you can update Katakuri's page with some new information from the latest chapter. If its too much trouble I won't press the matter any further. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 16:46, August 7, 2017 (UTC)) Thanks Just wanted to say thanks for updating Katakuri's page.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 23:54, August 7, 2017 (UTC)) Request Hello, I was just wondering could you update Katakuri's relationship with the Straw Hats. I wanted to add that "he doesn't underestimate them as he insisted on staying on their ship to ambush them in case they escaped his mother." Its just a small edit and I really wanted to be added so could please put it there for me and I promise not cause trouble. (Kingdevo215 (talk) 06:08, August 9, 2017 (UTC)) Help Needed Concerning the editing of Episode 207 I believe there is a wiki user who is continuously vandalizing the episode 207 article. No matter how many times I undo this user's edits, this user keeps doing it.Fliu (talk) 16:54, August 12, 2017 (UTC) Hello again. Sorry to disturb you, but the user that has been vandalizing the Episode 207 page is apparently using different user names.Fliu (talk) 04:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Request Excuse me, I was wondering if you could please put Tamago in the Swordsmen page. I would do so but I don't know how without messing up the page.(Kingdevo215 (talk) 21:58, August 17, 2017 (UTC)) Aze1 I don't know what was wrong with that image but could you replace it with another one to show the event that Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Aze1 was one of the images you deleted early yesterday it showed Luffy eating the Gomu Gomu no Mi Fliu‎ and I were talking about it before putting it back.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:52, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I am not the one who uploaded it can't we ask Fliu or the original user to reupload it because I do not know where to find it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:31, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I didn't watch the other special but I did see Episode of East Blue and I'm sure that image was from there.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:46, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Appearances, Bombs and Real World Look I've been to Wookieepedia and I don't know how this will affect how One Piece Wiki works but could we do what they do with Appearances and Sources so we can build up pages with few to little references and source material pages can list more than Characters they can also list Creatures, Events, Locations, Organizations, Titles, Sentient species, Vehicles, Vessels, Weapons, Technology and Miscellanea. After reading the recent chapter I think it is time to make a page on bombs seeing as there have been bombs from the beginning including suicide bombers like Hiluluk and Pedro or attempted suicide bombers like Dalton or that soldier from the Neptune Army (Chapter 631 (p. 8-9) Episode 551) we could use for the infobox the bomb seen with Mr. 7 and Miss Father's Day in the clock tower at the end of the Alabasta Saga. Lastly the real world links like Wikipedia can be outdated and changed by outside sources, I think it would be best to make pages of there own like Eiichiro Oda and cover information outside of but still related to the series for the Cast and Staff of One Piece.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:57, September 10, 2017 (UTC) hello so is is possible to unlock my ban thats been put by another admin 00:26, September 21, 2017 (UTC)thank u Affiliation Hey Yatanogarasu, been awhile. You might remember awhile back when I requested for your permission about using/copying your Navibox for the Mahou Tsukai no Yome Wiki, I wanted to take the opportunity to once again thank you for allowing us to do so, it's still very much appreciated! On another note, I wanted to ask you if you'd be up for the idea of sharing affiliations between us? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 00:44, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Great! Thank you, it's much appreciated. I've added yours to our wiki, and I see you've already added ours. :) New Page Creation Policy Idea Hey Yata. I am getting frustrated by lazy errors in new character page creation. Users have been not including "Personality" sections, as well as mixing up the order "Abilities" and "Powers". The latter is only minor, but the lack of Personality sections is just annoying. Just today, I've found it missing on Charlotte Counter, Charlotte Cadenza, Charlotte Cabaletta, Charlotte Compote, and Toratsugu's pages. 6 recent pages missing a key section is a problem, and it is systematic. You can refer to my list of character pages missing sections, which would almost double the number of pages I have 'destubbed.' I think a new policy should be created in the Guidebook to require that all new pages to include 'Appearance,' 'Personality,' 'Abilities and Powers,' and 'History' (except in cases where a character has not made a physical appearance or does not have any fighting/special abilities). Thoughts? 04:43, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey Yata. Thank you for such a timely response. That looks great. I'm not 100% sure we need to say the whole "don't create an empty section" thing, because we sometimes know the name of a character but the info to fill in the section is not easily accessible (i.e. video game/premier show characters). We don't want those pages being filled in with "Nothing is known about x's personality," right? 06:39, October 21, 2017 (UTC) You are a saint my friend. Thanks again. 23:54, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Speaking about policies Relationships also needs looking at as someone like Luffy who's been around for more than twenty years has met many people, several of whom are in each of the Three Great Powers, please look at the Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships page when I more or less edited and if that is how the groups of characters can be setup ok but if sections can only go up three or so branches can we please reconsider using tabbers you can look for the link on the Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships talk page when I last edited for an example which has been more than a month.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:51, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Ajude-me Você me agradece formy edite para o Boo! Semper bem-vindo, Yatanogarasu! Me ajude sobre um, por favor. Babaev ( conversa ) 0:14, 27 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) " http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hyouzou#Abilities_and_Powers "Embora o próprio Luffy reconhecesse Hyouzou como um indivíduo forte, Zoro, por outro lado, não considerou Hyouzou como um oponente digno, derrotando facilmente Hyouzou, apesar de o mercenário ter sido alimentado por esteróides energéticos e ter suas espadas revestidas em seu próprio veneno". Você poderia me dizer qual capítulo Luffy diz isso? 17:59, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Explosive Page Can you please not delete the Explosive page before Rhavkin‎‎ can read it.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 11:47, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Affiliation with The Promised Neverland Wiki As an administrator of The Promised Neverland wiki, I seek for your approval to have TPN wiki to affiliate with one piece wiki. Here's the wordmark: |apologies in case you can't see it clearly Hope you reply soon! Thanks~! :D 10:54, December 4, 2017 (UTC) One Piece Binge While some people may consider this message spam because I sent it to more than one administrator but One Piece has been around for more than 20 years and this wikia 10 years more so for next year I think we should put a day of the week, or somewhere along those lines, where we binge on One Piece. It would help destub pages, list more Anime and Manga Differences and encourage if not attract more users like Pacifista15, HanataSanchou or Kaido King of the Beasts to destub pages that have been around just as long. I know an administrator's talk page is not the place to discus this but if you can tell me where I could put this (a forum, poll or other) it would help.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:55, December 24, 2017 (UTC) What about the binge?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 01:59, December 29, 2017 (UTC) I know it's been more than 60 days but is it possible to still discuss on the forum so ZeoSpark‎‎ can join?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:47, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I'll be sure to provide good contributions/arguments when my project is done and thank you.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:20, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Redirects When it comes to short summaries and long summaries on chapter pages it's okay to have the same link in both summaries right but should there be a problem if they both have redirects for the same link in either summary.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 16:02, December 28, 2017 (UTC) A Question About Luffy's Relationship Page Hello, I'm just wondering how long will Luffy's relationship page be locked?Fliu (talk) 01:09, January 5, 2018 (UTC) I sent a message to Kage, but Kage has not replied back to me. Is Kage the only one allowed to unlock the page or can any admin unlock the page?Fliu (talk) 15:25, January 13, 2018 (UTC) May I ask just for one small favor? For the info on Luffy's mother and grandmother, could you please move it to the trivia section. Relationships are supposed to explain about personal connections between characters after all, and I think that info is better placed in the trivia section.Fliu (talk) 03:08, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Thank you.Fliu (talk) 04:36, January 14, 2018 (UTC) Hello again, it has been over 4 months since Luffy's relationship page has been locked and Kage still has not replied to my message. I think it's time to unlock the page now. Personality and Relationships have already been divided into two separate pages. Therefore, I don't think there will be any problems with unlocking the page.Fliu (talk) 15:10, January 23, 2018 (UTC) SeaTerror I've been having trouble with SeaTerror over a silly rule that keeps popping in my talk page and edits if you could remove the rule or let users make pipelinks without making a major contribution to the page anyways when I'm done with my project I'll come back to the forum.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Yata, for some reson I am unable to edited the source matrial why is that?Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:18, February 1, 2018 (UTC) No I mean source material when compared to the visual material of a page which is why I could not leave a header or do a spell check I need to edit so I can finsh a project of mine that's been going on since Christas.Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:58, February 1, 2018 (UTC) I think this started after undid a edit by SeaTerror on chapters 100 and 164 please talk to SeaTerror and see what can be done about my current editing problem.Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:55, February 2, 2018 (UTC) You know when you go over to edit a page and can chose between visual and source well visual is now scrunched at the top part of the screen and source is impossible to scroll up with no material to be seen please see if SeaTerror is behind this.Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:38, February 2, 2018 (UTC) I have been using the edit button not the visual editor and the arrow is a pencil now please help the new chapter is out today and I need to edit.Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:09, February 2, 2018 (UTC) That's what I've been trying to do but after SeaTerror I can't seem to acess the source what has happened?Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:24, February 2, 2018 (UTC) As far as I can tell any page I'm having trouble with except naviboxes (I only checked one) how can a computer/browser issue happen so easily.Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:20, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Okay I don't know what is going on but even as a FANDOM user the problem still persists if you could give me your contact information or see what I did wrong the last time I made a edit because I changed SeaTerror's edits with undo.Rgilbert27 (talk) 09:32, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Now it only shows the source material which I can edit now which is not bad but still odd.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:39, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Page Deletion Yo, best be a little careful when deleting pages - my talk page wasn't really marked for deletion, it just had the category on it because it was linked to the Samurai Navibox template which was marked for deletion. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:45, February 2, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation Request Greetings, I am Julia an admin from Grancrest-senki wiki and I was wondering if you are interested in affiliating with us. Hope you hear back from you ASAP. Regards 09:35, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Japanese vs English names? Hi! Out of curiosity, why does this wikia use the Japanese names for names of powers, techniques, and Devil Fruits? If the official English names are available from Viz/Funimation, why not use those? This is an English-language wiki, catered to an English-speaking audience, no? DeeeFoo (talk) 21:27, February 15, 2018 (UTC) I see. If that's the case, then why are English names still used for some things, but not for others? For example, Devil Fruits are still called "Devil Fruits" on this wiki, instead of "Akuma no Mi". Likewise, Seastone is still called "Seastone", instead of "Kairoseki". You have stated that you want to keep it as authentic as possible and true to One Piece's Japanese origin, but yet the wiki elects to use the official English names for these items, but not others. I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's the consistency? DeeeFoo (talk) 16:49, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Media Excuse me but I'm going to start a new forum soon and wondering if story sagas are indistinguishable from other media like chapters, episodes, movies or music? Also when the live-action series gets started will a special tab be created on pages related to the series if so can the same be done for pages related to the Grand Jipangu alternate reality if not then can we at least make a section that covers the material? If you can't give a answer then can you point to an administrator who can?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:02, February 19, 2018 (UTC) E-mail issue I've been seeing this lately "Your email address hasn't been confirmed. There should be a confirmation message in your inbox. If you need us to send a new one, please click here. If you need to change your email, head to your Preferences page." I did exactly what it said but I have waited for an hour and no confirmation message in my inbox Yes i made sure it was the my e-mail address and yes i made sure it was spelled correct So Please Help Brian Dodd (talk) 01:53, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I checked no I didn' find it in the spam Brian Dodd (talk) 03:31, February 19, 2018 (UTC) MDL Relationships After AuroraOfDeath had become less active and seeing as it's over 100,000 bytes can you have a look at this talk page and see if you agree with the idea?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:05, February 19, 2018 (UTC) It's now over 130,000, something needs to be done.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:09, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Can you please block it before anyone else adds to it?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 02:02, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Can we please split it before someone else adds more?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:06, February 28, 2018 (UTC) Can we move the World Government section to the TGP subpage?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:00, March 8, 2018 (UTC) More or less already started if you can join on the talk page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:22, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Sky Island Giants The phenomenon that takes place in Chapter 221 can we put it in the Sky Island or Giants page?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:00, March 8, 2018 (UTC) BMP Gallery Since Katakuri is the strongest and the navibox is in the order of highest bounty can the gallery reflect that now?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:42, March 18, 2018 (UTC) The SH are a special case.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 04:42, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I could but I'll probably meet resistance from Awaikage if I do.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:05, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I've tried, even on the talk page, and still no change.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:12, March 18, 2018 (UTC) How?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:20, March 18, 2018 (UTC) I can't. The page is protected, more so than the relationships page was.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:39, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Hello. In regard to said discussion, Rgilbert won't accept the majority vote, nor is he able to make his arguments clear. Would you mind participating in the discussion to sort everything up? Thank you. Rhavkin (talk) 12:09, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Chat Get in there. 18:51, April 16, 2018 (UTC) I'd recommend just ignoring this Yata as this will end up in a back and forth situation. There was sufficient evidence for both his inactivity and vandalism in the form of witnesses and screenshots. Also, Kage is aware of this as well 19:44, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Or, and hear me out, you actually listen to both sides of an event. Like this wiki used to. 20:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) There's not much to hear out when you flat out vandalized and haven't been fulfilling your responsiblities for a year. 20:53, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Guess you weren't around tonight. I'll be on again tomorrow night. And if nothing by the end of the week, we'll just have to have it out on a forum. 21:17, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Well, talked to someone else, so we'll see where that goes for now. 18:18, April 20, 2018 (UTC) Image Can I upload the pic that you deleted again? I will follow your warning.Whiz Almighty (talk) 11:39, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Artists Yata did you look at the talk page before deleting the category?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:15, April 24, 2018 (UTC) Bot I really need to use a bot if you know how to make one or a user who has one I need to do something about a recent move.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:26, May 1, 2018 (UTC) creating how do I make my own page on here? Mikepdf15 (talk) 22:00, May 6, 2018 (UTC)